stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Lebin
| occupation = | title = First Officer | stationed = | rank = Commander | insignia1 = |} | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Adam Lebin was the first long-term human host to a Trill Symbiont. He was a Lieutenant aboard the during its inauguration. He would later become its first officer. He was acting captain while Jeffrey Bridges was wrongfully imprisoned. (Star Trek: Defiant) Background Adam was unique, in that he was one of the few humans to be successfully joined with a Trill symbiont . He had served as First Officer of the Defiant for over 15 terran years. Ambitious and very regulations oriented, he became the perfect patsy when Admiral T'Lar hatched her scheme to undermine the crew of Defiant. When the Borg Bishop was murdered, and Captain Bridges was accused of the deed, he put up no resistance when the Admiral took custody of the Captain and handed over command to Adam as the new Captain of Defiant. This in turn generated a great deal of animosity amongst the crew. So much so that a majority of the senior staff went AWOL, either to rescue the Captain, or find proof of his innocence. It wasn't until the intervention of the new El-Aurian ship's Counselor Holubiak that Adam, as well as the remaining senior staff realized they were being manipulated and divided. The reunited, putting their collective evidence together to expose and apprehend the real murderer. Adam returned to his first officer position following the rescue of Captain Bridges, where he remained through the Romulan and Cardassian conflict. Following the end of the Romulan conflict, the Captain came down with a neuromuscular disorder, and asked Commander Lebin to watch him, even challenge him when he thought his conduct was becoming irrational. Such an instance occurred during Defiant's mission to Vulcan following its separation from the United Federation of Planets. Someone was killing Vulcan scientists, and Captain Bridges used himself as bait to catch the killer. Lebin called him on it, asking him to voluntarily step down. Otherwise, His wife would be forced, as Chief medical officer to relieve him of command, and of duty, something that would break her heart. Bridges relented and stood down. After a prolonged convalescence, Captain Bridges returned to duty. Adam's hobbies include tinkering and inventing. In fact one of his inventions was appropriated by Starfleet Command and incorporated into a massive weapon called a 'Warp Cannon', which was used on the Romulan Star Empire invasion fleet, over his protests. Relationships With His Superiors Admiral Anuka Bavrotti Though always showing deference to superiors, Adam never hesitated to point out errors in judgement. Just after exposing the Borg Bishop's real murderer, the Federation Starbase Deep Space 9 engaged a Cardassian fleet, alone. Admiral Bavrotti hailed the ship, and the first question out of her mouth was; "Captain Lebin, where is the rest of your senior staff?" Adam calmly replied; "I'm going to ignore the snide way you just said 'Captain'. We've just exposed a Romulan operative that's been compromising operations in this sector of space, We've about to engage 50 Cardassian warships, I was hoping you were calling me to tell me when we could expect reinforcements, and the first thing you ask me is where is my senior staff?" Captain Jeffrey Bridges The quintessential First Officer, Adam was unflinching in his loyalty to the Commanding Officer. The lone exception was following the Borg Bishop's murder. Admiral T'Lar had Jeffrey Bridges arrested for the crime. Security officers from Starfleet came aboard and took him into custody. As a reward, the Admiral promoted Lebin toCaptain and gave him command. The senior staff, Tom Backus in particular, accused Adam of betrayal and being a backstabber. Rather than quell their fears, he fell back on his command training and demanded they fall back in line. The results were less than positive. Following the end of the Romulan conflict, Bridges contracted a neuromuscular disease that was causing him to lose all feeling in the lower half of his body. Bridges brought Lebin aside, and told him he expected and required him to keep an eye on him to insure he remained fit for command. Following Defiant's mission to Vulcan following their secession from the United Federation of Planets, Adam asked him to step down. Otherwise the Chief medical officer would declare him unfit, and relieve him of command, as well as duty. Bridges reluctantly complied. Admiral George Meade Like Captain Bridges, Adam shared an intense dislike for Admiral Meade. Despite this, Meade tried to bribe Adam with a command of his own in exchange for his fealty and support following the announcement of Defiant's imminent decommissioning. Adam did treat Admiral Meade properly during his visit, up until the moment he was placed under arrest. Admiral T'Lar Adam allowed himself to be played by Admiral T'Lar following Captain Bridges' arrest for the murder of Bishop. He was rewarded for his non-interference with a field promotion to Captain, along with command of the Defiant. When Chief engineer Tom Backus accused him of stabbing Jeffrey Bridges in the back, a majority of the senior staff went AWOL. Partially out of guilt, Adam hatched a plan to expose the real murder, alone. When the new ship's Counselor, Holubiak discovered what Adam was doing, he alerted the remaining senior staff so he would not have to face the killer alone. Once exposed, T'Lar shot out; "You are a fool, Lebin! All you had to do was keep your mouth shut, and command of the Defiant would have been yours!" Adam quietly replied; "When I get my own command, it'll be because I earned it, not by stabbing a friend in the back." With His Peers Commander Suriya Chen Terran Female. First officer of the USS Wayfarer (NCC-10536) Adam and Suriya shared a mutual attraction, but neither acted on their feelings until Adam asked Suriya to be his date at the wedding of Kiahi Darcy and Oren Ganix. Commander Laine Rael Commander Tom Backus With His Subordinates Lieutenant Commander Judah Friese Lieutenant Magus Brel Memorable Quotes "Do you have any idea how angry I am? How furious I am with you? I didn't lead today, I followed you! I followed your orders, Even though I disagreed with them. Something I will never fail to do! - Episode 35 External Link *Star Trek Database - Audio Fics Lebin, Adam Lebin, Adam Lebin, Adam